


When Two Assassins Love Each Other Very Much....

by pleasanthell



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasanthell/pseuds/pleasanthell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The woman went to the shelves behind her table and took a few herbs, placing them in a glass vial. She told Sara to make a tea with the herbs. After Sara thanked her, the woman touched Sara’s stomach adding, “She is going to be a healthy little one.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Sara asked, her eyes alarmed.</p><p>The woman blinked and then smiled amusedly, “You didn’t know? You are with child.”</p><p>Sara immediately shook her head, “That’s impossible.”</p><p>“You of all people should know that the impossible is never really so,” the woman smiled and gently patted Sara’s stomach before retracting her hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Two Assassins Love Each Other Very Much....

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from Tumblr

Sara was exhausted. Her body was sore and muscles all begged for her to stop. The gash in her back was slowly ripping open the more she walked. Everything inside of her wanted her to just lay down, but she wouldn’t do it.

She’d been trekking through the valley for hours, dragging behind her the sled she made out of tree bark. She had cut her hands on the bark and the vines wrapped around her shoulders that were connected to the sled, were digging into her skin.

It seemed like she’d been going for days with nothing but damn soil under her feet and towering slabs of rock on either side of her. Sara glanced behind her. On the sled, Nyssa was lying still and barely breathing. There was a trail of blood following them.

“Hold on, babe. We’re almost there,” Sara assured Nyssa.

Nyssa could barely swallow, but she managed to respond. “You should have left me.”

“You know I couldn’t,” Sara looked around trying to get her bearings, “I let this happen.”

“You had no way to know we’d be ambushed, my darling,” Nyssa’s voice was weak.

Sara looked over her shoulder and saw Nyssa’s eyes slip closed, “C’mon, baby, just a few more minutes. We’re almost there,” Sara picked up the pace. She was going to try to keep Nyssa talking so she asked, “Aren’t you glad that I badgered you into telling me where your personal Lazarus Pit is?”

When Nyssa didn’t respond, Sara looked behind her. As she turned, she heard a ferocious roar and saw a lioness about to pounce on her. Before Sara could get the knife out of her thigh holster, the lion jumped. Sara was about to dive on Nyssa to protect her when an arrow pierced through the lion’s throat. Another arrow went through its jaw before Sara could blink.

Nyssa collapsed back on the sled with her bow in her hand.

Sara started running with Nyssa on the sled, desperately trying to get Nyssa to the pit. She wasn’t exactly sure how it worked and she didn’t want to take any chances. Getting Nyssa into the Lazarus Pit as soon as possible was imperative.

Sara saw the entrance to the cave marked with something only Nyssa would use. It was a small bird carved into the side of the mouth – a canary. Sara pulled Nyssa into the cave and got Nyssa as close to the steaming, bright blue water as she could.

She untangled the vines from her shoulders and knelt down next to an unconscious Nyssa. She unfastened Nyssa’s armor, blanching at the sight of so many gashes through the armor. She only took off Nyssa’s outer layer before grabbing Nyssa under her arms and dragging her out of the sled.

Sara put her boot into the shallowest part of the Lazarus Pit. She gritted her teeth because the cuts from the underbrush on her ankles felt like needles were invading her skin. She kept pulling Nyssa into the water, slowly immersing herself as well.

Sara finally just fell backwards so that Nyssa was become submerged faster. Nyssa’s body twitched, but otherwise didn’t move. Sara was the only think keeping Nyssa’s head above the water. Sara found a ledge under the water by the edge to sit on, letting Nyssa’s head come to rest against her chest.

Sara closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to Nyssa’s, “C’mon baby, please wake up. Come back to me.” Tears fell from Sara’s face onto Nyssa’s cheeks. “I’m so sorry.”

Sara could feel her own wounds healing in the waters. She hoped that the waters didn’t only work on the first person in the pit or would only partially work with two people in it. She had only heard stories from the other assassin. Nyssa was very secretive about her own Lazarus Pit. Nyssa talked about it like her pride and joy only valuing Sara above her precious healing waters.

Sara looked down at Nyssa and pulled up the shirt covering Nyssa’s torso. She could see that Nyssa had been stabbed multiple times. Sara ripped off the shirt Nyssa wore under her armor, devastated by the jagged lacerations and deep bruises on Nyssa’s torso.

It was amazing how they managed to fight off an entire army of guerilla mercenaries with machine guns, machetes, and scimitars. Sara rested her head back onto the edge of the pool. There had to be at least forty men. A few of them got away, but most of them were still in a heap outside of a small village that she and Nyssa went to. Sara insisted that they go check out rumors of a human trafficker. Nyssa joked that she could take the Canary out of Starling, but she couldn’t take the vigilante out of the Canary.

Sara pulled her hand out of the water and stroked Nyssa’s hair away from her face. She kissed Nyssa’s forehead and closed her eyes. “I love you.”

She wasn’t really sure how long it had been, but Sara noticed her wounds starting to disappear. Sara looked through the water, running her hand over Nyssa’s slowly healing stomach.

Nyssa groaned and started to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Sara, “Are you okay?”

Sara smiled, “I’m great.” She kissed Nyssa’s forehead, lingering.

Nyssa sat up slowly and looked around. “You remembered where it was.”

“Yeah,” Sara nodded, “The canary on the wall was a giveaway.”

Nyssa smiled and stretched. She looked down at herself, “It seems I need some more time in the Lazarus Pit.”

Sara moved to Nyssa and kissed her lips. Nyssa put her hands on Sara’s back, pulling her close. Sara broke the kiss and rested her forehead on Nyssa’s, “Take all the time you need.” Sara attacked Nyssa’s lips again, so glad that Nyssa was okay.

When she kissed Nyssa deeply, she could feel a warmth spread through her body. It was a contentment and an excitement all at once. She smiled into the kiss and touched Nyssa’s cheek. She whispered to Nyssa, “I love you.”

=+=+

A month later, they were back in Nanda Parbat. It took a while to hike back to a city and from there they had to fly back to Pakistan before beginning the trek back to their headquarters. Upon returning, Ra’s greeted them, thankful that his daughter made it back safely. He said that he heard what happened and sent a team down to Kenya only to find a mountain of decaying bodies. Ra’s told both women how impressed he was with them and then told them they wouldn’t have any assignments for a while.

After they got back to their shared mountain home behind the temple built by the League, they slept for twenty hours. In the days after they got back, Sara became nauseous in the mornings, throwing up at least once a day before Nyssa was even awake.

Sara was sure that it was just a sickness she caught on the way back so she went to the village’s healer for something to ease her nausea. She found the woman in a small building with no doors in the doorframe and now glass in the windows. Sara greeted the woman in Urdu, kneeling down in front of her.

The woman smiled at Sara and asked what she wanted.

Sara explained her symptoms and it only made the woman smile wider. The woman went to the shelves behind her table and took a few herbs, placing them in a glass vial. She told Sara to make a tea with the herbs. After Sara thanked her, the woman touched Sara’s stomach adding, _“She is going to be a healthy little one.”_

 _“What are you talking about?”_ Sara asked, her eyes alarmed.

The woman blinked and then smiled amusedly, “ _You didn’t know? You are with child.”_

Sara immediately shook her head, “ _That’s impossible.”_

“ _You of all people should know that the impossible is never really so,”_ the woman smiled and gently patted Sara’s stomach before retracting her hand. Sara asked her a few more questions before falling silent.

Sara slowly stood up and made her way out the door. She slowly walked back to her house, a furrowed look on her face. The more she thought about what the woman said, the more it made sense. She was achy. She was nauseous in the morning. She was having the oddest craving for foods she didn’t actually like.

“Sara?” Nyssa asked when Sara walked right past her. She had been standing in the front yard with her bow, shooting two inch tall sections of red candle off of the roof of the temple a hundred meters away.

Nyssa looked over Sara’s face and knew something was wrong. Nyssa rested the bow in her hand against the side of the house. “What’s wrong?”

Sara moved to the bed and sat down on it. She opened her mouth and looked up at Nyssa. She couldn’t find the words to tell Nyssa. It wasn’t going to sound good. There was really no good way to tell her. It was going to be a bomb.

Sara licked her lips, “I – you know, how I’ve been sick?”

Nyssa moved to sit on the bed next to Sara, “Yes. What did Anam say? Are you alright?”

Sara decided that there was really only way to tell Nyssa. She was just going to say it. “Anam said it was morning sickness.”

“Morning sickness,” Nyssa’s look of concern turned to confusion. “But morning sickness is…when you’re….are you pregnant?”

“That’s what Anam says,” Sara dropped her head in her hands, “Five weeks along.”

Nyssa swallowed and opened her mouth, only to close it again. She looked Sara over. “That’s impossible.” Nyssa went over in her head what was happening five weeks ago. “We were in Africa. We were alone until we got to that village. Then those men attacked. We….” Nyssa trailed over. She put her hand to her mouth and looked over at Sara.

The quiet made Sara slowly lift her head. She saw the expression on Nyssa’s face and immediately asked, “What? What was it?”

“The Lazarus Pit,” Nyssa whispered between her fingers. “It had to be that. After that it took us a week to get back to the city.” Nyssa dropped her hand and looked down at Sara’s stomach. She timidly placed her hand over Sara’s shirt and looked into Sara’s eyes, “It’s mine. It’s ours.”

Sara could feel Nyssa’s hand trembling over her stomach. Sara placed her hand over Nyssa’s and asked, “Has this ever happened before?”

Nyssa shook her head, “As far as I know we’re the only people who have ever fornicated in a Lazarus Pit.” Nyssa immediately stood up from the bed and went to the bookshelf in the corner.

“We didn’t just fornicate,” Sara smirked, “We procreated.”

Nyssa shot a smile over her shoulder as she rummaged through her older books and found the one she was looking for. She opened it and mumbled to herself as she read. She paced as she read, before slowly sitting back down next to Sara. She closed the book and touched Sara’s face. “It’s our child. A child born out of pure love.”

Tears clouded Sara’s eyes. This was the best reaction she could have ever thought and she wasn’t sure why she expected Nyssa to react any other way. Sara leaned forward and pressed her forehead to Nyssa’s. “We’re gonna have a baby.”

Nyssa let out a million watt smile, “We are.”

=+=+=

The first person they told was Ra’s. He didn’t question the methods trusting that his daughter knew what she was talking about. He hugged them both and opened a bottle of eighty year old scotch. Nyssa and Ra’s were the only ones that partook, but Sara was just as happy to watch them be happy together.

Then they made immediate plans to fly to Starling. They didn’t tell anyone they were coming so there was no fanfare at the airport. Nyssa even managed to get past Starling International’s security team with a fake passport and without incident.

Sara called Laurel as they drove to Quentin’s townhouse. She was excited that her sister was in town and promised to take half a day off to meet with them.

Nyssa parked in front of Verdant and rushed to Sara’s side of the car to help her out. Sara stood out of the car with a kiss to Nyssa’s lips, “You know I can still move around right? I’m not even showing yet.”

Nyssa smiled, “I know, but you’ll have to pardon my doting.”

“I pardoned it at the airport when you made sure there was a three foot radius around me at all times,” Sara rolled her eyes, but kissed Nyssa’s cheek. “I’m fine. We’re fine. I promise.”

Sara took Nyssa’s hand and led the way around Verdant. They descended the stairs under the foundry. Their noise had drawn the attention of everyone in the room. Felicity was the first one to greet Sara with a hug. She gave a more formal greeting to Nyssa that included a handshake.

Oliver wrapped his arms around Sara and even hugged Nyssa. John hugged Sara and gave Nyssa a polite node.

“What’s going on?” Sara asked, wondered why the team was assembled in the middle of the day.

“We are trying to figure out how to fund the hostile takeover of Queen Consolidated,” Felicity explained, walking back over to her computer, “We used to have Verdant until the board of Queen Consolidated went after it.”

Sara frowned, “I thought it would be an easy take over once you had the money.”

“It would have been if a dummy corporations set up by Malcolm Merlyn, who we thought was dead, bought enough shares to take over,” Oliver crossed his arms.

Nyssa moved to Sara’s side and whispered in her ear. Sara bit her lip and looked at Nyssa, “You can find him?” Nyssa just smiled slyly. Sara smiled and kissed Nyssa, “Of course you can.” Sara looked at her friends and nodded, “Yeah go ahead.”

Nyssa kissed Sara and told her that if she needed anything to call her. Nyssa touched Sara’s stomach and couldn’t stop an elated smile. Then Nyssa turned to the three people staring at her. She nodded to Felicity, “Ms. Smoak, always a pleasure.” Then she turned to John, saying his name and nodding to him. Nyssa shot a glare veiled in a smile to Oliver, “Oliver.”

Then Nyssa turned around and walked out of the Arrow Cave.

“What was that about?” Felicity asked, pointing to the stairs where Nyssa just disappeared.

John quirked his head and looked Sara over. Then a smile broke out onto his face, “No way.”

Sara grinned and nodded,

“Congratulations,” John walked over to Sara and gave her another hug, “You can’t be that far along.”

“Just six weeks,” Sara looked down at her stomach, “Right now it just looks like I ate a big lunch.”

Felicity quickly moved over to Sara, “That’s so exciting.”

“You’re pregnant?” Oliver asked, having to blink a few times to make it sink it. “How did that happen?”

“Well, Oliver when two assassins love each other very much…” Felicity teased.

Sara waved her hand, knowing that she definitely had some explaining to do. “It’s a long story.”

Felicity reached forward to touch Sara’s stomach, but retracted her hand, “May I?”

“You can go ahead, but nothing is going to happen for a while,” Sara shrugged.

“Are you moving back to Starling?” Felicity bounced a little as she spoke, “Do I get to be an aunt?”

Sara chuckled, “We haven’t talked about it, but we’ll definitely be around. You can absolutely be an aunt though.”

Felicity pointed to her shoulder where a star shaped scar lived, “And when it comes to picking out names, remember who took a bullet for you.”

Sara laughed even harder, “I will definitely bring that up.”

“How did it,” Felicity waved at Sara’s stomach with her hands, “Happen?”

“It’s complicated,” Sara looked over the group, “But, um, suffice to say it’s mine and Nyssa’s.”

“I read about that scientist in Switzerland that made a baby out of two harvested female eggs,” Felicity moved back to her computers, “I thought it was really cool. Then I wondered what would happen if you harvested two eggs from the same woman, but I think that would be cloning at that point which has _massive_ ethical dilemmas, you know? I mean, I-….I’m rambling.” Felicity closed the tabs on her computer.

“Well you have to let us take you out,” Oliver put his hands in his pockets, “We might not be able to afford much, but it’s a special occasion.”

“No, I got it,” Sara waved off the offer, “You know what I’ve been craving that we don’t have in Nanda Parbat?”

John smiled and put his arm around Sara’s shoulders, “Big Belly Burger.”

“Yes,” Sara smiled as her phone buzzed in her pocket. She took it out and found a text from Nyssa. _I’ve located Merlyn. Pursue?_

Sara thought about it and texted back, _Be careful._

_Always, darling._

“Where’d Nyssa go?” Oliver asked opening the door to the outside for everyone.

“She had some business,” Sara tucked her phone away.

“Who is on the League of Assassin’s hit list today?” Felicity asked.

Sara shook her head, “Not that kind of business.”

Sara didn’t realize how much she missed fast food until they stepped into Big Belly Burger. They all shared a booth and everyone caught up with each other. Oliver told Sara that he was really happy for her and Sara could tell he really meant it. Felicity kept trying to help name the child, always making Felicity the first or middle name.

As they were walking out of the restaurant, Sara spotted Nyssa leaning against their rental car. The group walked over to her and Sara put her arm around Nyssa’s waist, “Did you get your business taken care of?”

Nyssa smirked, “Always do.”

“Are you ready to go talk to my dad?” Sara asked, leaning into Nyssa’s side.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Nyssa kissed the crown of Sara’s head.

Sara hugged Oliver, “We’re going to go tell my parents, but we should do something later.”

“Absolutely,” Oliver nodded and rubbed Sara’s back.

Sara hugged Felicity and then John before getting in the rental car.

After they told Quentin and Laurel about the baby, Quentin insisted that they stay with him. They both agreed. Nyssa got a phone call and had to excuse herself.

“Where is she going?” Quentin asked after Nyssa left. He had a feeling he knew and he wasn’t too happy about it.

Sara knew what her father was thinking. She tucked her legs under herself and explained, “She’s doing something for Oliver.”

It wasn’t an hour later, that Nyssa walked into the foundry alone. She had an envelope in her hand as she descended into the seemingly empty Arrow Cave. She walked over to Felicity’s computer station and placed the envelope onto the table.

“What are you going here?” Oliver’s voice came from the back of the Arrow Cave.

Nyssa wasn’t startled. In fact, she really expected him to be there. She turned around to look at him. Oliver was shirtless, wearing tan pants. “I was just leaving.”

Oliver walked toward her and reached around her to pick up the envelope, “What’s this?”

“Controlling shares of Queen Consolidated,” Nyssa answered. “Signed over by Malcolm Merlyn’s only surviving heir. Although he is not actually dead, being alive would surely kill him.”

“Thea?” Oliver looked up from the open envelope. “What did you do to her?”

“I reasoned with her,” Nyssa had to control her urge to roll her eyes, “I told her that the Arrow could not continue to protect Starling City without the resources of the company. She doesn’t want anything to do with Merlyn anyway. I compensated her handsomely for them.”

“How is she?” Oliver asked quietly.

“She’s lonely,” Nyssa answered, sympathetically. “I have a shadow following her. The League has a score to settle with Malcolm Merlyn. He won’t go anywhere near her. I swear it.”

Oliver took a deep breath, “Where is she?”

“She’ll tell you when she’s ready,” Nyssa added. She looked Oliver over. “We all have things we’ve done we’re trying to make reparations for.” Nyssa gestured to the envelope, “Let this be my attempt to mend whatever rift there is between us.”

Oliver couldn’t help, but be grateful. “Thank you.”

“If you need anyone to fight alongside you while Sara is with child, I will gladly fill in for her,” Nyssa added. With that, she turned around and walked out of the darkened Arrow Cave.

Sara had just had a long discussion with her father about Nyssa and the baby. She laid everything out for him and he accepted it as best he could. In the end, Quentin loved his daughter and whatever offspring she and Nyssa would produce. He told Sara he was proud of her and that he would make an attempt to be nicer to Nyssa.

Sara waiting on the front porch until Nyssa returned. The princess of the League of Assassins strode over to Sara, a smile growing on her face. Sara smiled back, “I take it, it went well.”

Nyssa nodded, “Oliver now has the majority shares of his family’s company.” She sat down on the steps next to Sara and put her arms around the blonde.

Sara kissed Nyssa’s cheek. “Do I get to tell them it was actually your idea?”

Nyssa chuckled, “Of course not.”

Sara poked Nyssa’s stomach. “Scared people will start to see that you’re actually nice?”

“Only to you,” Nyssa kissed Sara.

Sara pulled Nyssa deeper into the kiss. She loved that Nyssa put up a front with everyone else, but let Sara behind her walls. Sara broke their kiss and took Nyssa’s hands. “Let’s go to bed.”

They moved inside the townhouse and quietly down the hall to Sara’s room. After they changed and laid down, Nyssa continued to kiss Sara for a while, just so happy that Sara was willing to have this child with her despite who she was. Nyssa whispered loving words into Sara’s ear in several languages, softly stroking her stomach.

Sara had never felt more loved before. She knew that Nyssa was going to do everything in her vast power to make her and their daughter happy.

They finally settled into a content sleep, tangled up in each other.

When Nyssa awoke, she found that she was alone in the bed. Nyssa quickly rose, dressed, and moved with an urgency through the house. She was about to call in a League search team when she saw Sara sitting on the couch, drinking tea.

“Are you alright?” Nyssa asked, moving to the couch to sit next to Sara.

Sara nodded. “Just a little morning sickness.” She gestured to the tea. “I’m glad you managed to smuggle Anam’s tea into the country.”

Nyssa smiled and kissed Sara’s forehead, “It was nothing. Would you like some more?”

“Please,” Sara handed Nyssa her cup. Nyssa went to the hot kettle in the kitchen and poured them both some tea. When she returned to the couch, she looked over at Sara, who was deep in thought. Nyssa didn’t want to interrupt her. She just leaned back on the arm of the couch, content to let Sara had her space.

“I kind of want to raise her in Nanda Parbat. Clean air, open spaces. It’s safe,” Sara finally looked across the couch at Nyssa.

Nyssa smiled and looked down at her tea, “You don’t seem to remember the infestation of bears we had a few years ago.”

Sara put her arm across the back of the couch and rested her cheek against her palm, “Where do you want to raise her?”

“How do you know the baby is a girl?” Nyssa asked, taking a sip of her tea.

“Anam said so,” Sara scooted closer to Nyssa. She draped her leg over Nyssa’s and continued to lean on the back of the couch, “Where do you suggest?”

Nyssa shrugged, “I don’t know. As most parents do, I want to give her everything I felt my childhood was lacking.” Nyssa’s eyes fell to the soft green of her tea, “I want her to have a family that is always there. Not that the League isn’t an excellent family. They’re just a family that comes and goes.”

Sara reached forward and touched Nyssa’s cheek. “We’ll always be around for her. It doesn’t have to be like your dad.”

Nyssa smiled briefly, “He wasn’t a terrible father. He gave me what he thought I needed.” Nyssa looked up at Sara, “But I want her to be able to play with children her own age and have aunt and uncles that won’t disappear when someone hires them to kill an opposition leader in the third world.” Nyssa took a deep breath, “My father wants to be part of her life, but he can’t – won’t stop being the Heir to the Demon. He’ll be in and out.”

“So you want to move to…Starling?” Sara asked, tilting her head.

“I’ve honestly never thought about having children so there so much I probably haven’t thought about yet,” Nyssa looked unsure, which was rare.

Sara held Nyssa’s face in her hands. She moved forward and kissed Nyssa gently. “We don’t have to decide this all right now, but we can live here and spend summers in Nanda Parbat. We can show her the world.”

“If we live here, will you go back to being the Canary?” Nyssa asked, pressing her hand to Sara’s stomach. “You can’t just go back to being a bartender at Verdant.”

“You knew about that?” Sara asked, tilting her head.

Nyssa smiled shyly, “Not that I’ll admit to.”

Sara loved this side of Nyssa. She loved when Nyssa didn’t have to be daughter of Ra’s Al Ghul, Heir to the Demon. She loved when Nyssa was just Nyssa. She was a brilliant, tender woman who embarrassed easily and once rescued a stray puppy out of a gutter in Thailand in the pouring rain.

“We both know that you can’t sit still, Sara,” Nyssa tucked some hair behind Sara’s eat. “You can’t watch Oliver be the Arrow and not want to help.”

“What about you?” Sara asked, “You’ve never stayed in one place for more than a year. Are you going to join team Arrow or are you going to keep taking contracts?”

Nyssa swallowed and licked her lips, “That would be up to you. I want us to be a family. I can probably find another outlet for my energies.” Nyssa bit her bottom lip, “I want to do what’s best for our daughter and I’m not sure I’ll ever really know what that is.”

“No parent really ever knows what’s best,” Quentin stepped into the room with a cup of coffee. “You just do your best and hope they don’t turn into politicians or super-villains.” He took a sip of his coffee and looked to Nyssa who was scrambling to put up a presentable front. He nodded to her, “As long as you love her, that’s what matters.” Quentin sat down on the armchair. His gaze turned to Sara, “Your mother will be here in about twenty minutes.”

“Great,” Sara ran a hand through her hair, “I’m going to go change.” She stood and kissed Nyssa’s forehead. “I’ll be right back.”

After she left, Nyssa sat up straight and looked at Quentin, “I know I have a lot to apologize for, especially to your families.” Nyssa took a deep breath. She gritted her teeth and took a moment to regroup, “I have not seen many examples of exemplary parenting, but the way you love Sara and Laurel…It’s what I shall strive for.”

Quentin nodded. “I talked to Sara last night and she explained some things to me.” He rubbed his forehead and shook his head, “I’m going to level with you….some of the things she told me…some of the things you’ve been through…” He took a deep breath, “It doesn’t excuse what you’ve done, but it…clears some things up.”

Nyssa didn’t say anything. She knew that some of the decisions she had made have been questionable at best. “I want our child to have a family like yours.”

“It’s your family now too,” Quentin put his hand on Nyssa’s shoulder.

Nyssa didn’t feel deserving of Quentin’s kindness. She looked down at the floor, trying to reassemble her regal front. Quentin seemed to see it on Nyssa’s face so he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze before taking his hand back. “Any idea where you two are going to live?”

“Wherever Sara wishes,” Nyssa sat back on the couch. She didn’t feel fully qualified to be making decisions for hers and Sara’s new family.

Quentin nodded, “All new parents feel like that. It’s overwhelming. You don’t know if you’re making the right decisions. You don’t feel like you should be making decisions.” He shrugged, “Just know that you have a family here. I may not have all the answers, but I’ll help in any way that I can.”

“Thank you, Detective,” Nyssa felt a little better knowing that she wasn’t alone in being lost.

“You magically impregnated my daughter,” Quentin took another sip of his coffee, “You can call me Quentin.”

Nyssa chuckled and saw a small smile on Quentin’s face.

When Dinah and Laurel arrived, the house was bustling. Dinah insisted on making a large dinner. Sara invited the Arrow team who all insisted on bringing food. Dinah roped Nyssa into helping in the kitchen. What started as a crash course on Dinah’s specialty dish, ended up being a deeply intellectual discussion about ancient Greek politics.

Felicity smiled when Sara opened the front door for her. She handed Sara a very neatly wrapped box. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t help it,” Felicity hugged Sara, “I got little Felicity a present.”

Sara laughed. “Thanks. You didn’t have to though.”

“I did,” Felicity giddily hugged Sara again. “I’m so excited.”

Oliver hugged Sara and whispered, “Don’t shake it up too much. It’s a my first chemistry set.”

Sara laughed even harder. “Thanks, Ollie.”

He gestured to the bag in his hand, “Groceries to the kitchen?”

Sara nodded. Then she hugged John. He handed her a gift bag. “It’s just a bunch of onesies.”

Sara smiled at the way the tough, special forces expert said _onesies_. “Thanks, Dig.”

After dinner was ready, Dinah got Laurel and Oliver to set the table while she opened a bottle of wine to breathe. Nyssa moved to the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. She could see everyone moving around and laughing, just generally enjoying themselves. She smiled and leaned on the doorframe.

Sara snuck up behind her, or almost snuck up behind Nyssa as well as someone could sneak up behind Nyssa Al Ghul. Sara wrapped her arms around Nyssa’s waist and rested her chin on Nyssa’s shoulder, “You okay?”

Nyssa nodded, slowly. Her eyes were still scanning the room. She turned around and put her arms around Sara. “This is a family.”

“It is,” Sara looked around and agreed.

Nyssa touched Sara’s stomach, “She needs this.”

Sara smiled and looked up at Nyssa, “Are you saying you want to move to Starling?”

Nyssa pressed her forehead against Sara’s. She nodded. “I think so.”

Sara pushed up and kissed Nyssa.  She kissed her deeply and smiled so wide it broke the kiss. “Even if we don’t know everything now, we’ll figure it out.” Sara looked out at her family starting to gather at the dining table. “And we don’t have to do it alone.”

Nyssa took Sara’s hand and ushered her to the table. She pulled out Sara’s chair for her and then occupied the seat next to her. She looked around the table and nodded to herself. She was feeling confident that all the family at the table, their daughter would grow up loved more than she could ever imagine.


End file.
